


Rose Petal

by gayziams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bully!Louis, Fluff, M/M, Mind Reader!Harry, Pining, Pining Niall, bully!Liam, bully!zayn, slight ziam and zouis, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayziams/pseuds/gayziams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is a mind reader and Niall thinks about him way too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petal

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend Lizbeth wrote this! :) x  
> enjoy!

**Prologue**

Harry Styles. The most hated boy in school. Not that he's done anything wrong, it's actually far from that. He's a good boy who gets good grades and has a loving family. So what really is the problem? Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik. The popular boys at school. Now, these three boys are problematic. Always trying to start shit with Harry. They bully him for no reason, only cause they think he's a freak. If only they knew.

Niall Horan. He's also part of the group mentioned above. There's one thing that's different about him though. He loves Harry. He finds every single detail about the boy adorable and cute. He even calls him his rose petal. These thoughts only exist in his mind though, because if anyone found out, he'd be dead. -- "Look! There he is," Liam yelled in the hallway, pointing towards the brunet boy that was taking his stuff out of his locker. "

You didn't think you'd get away huh?" Harry rolled his eyes. He could literally tell Liam was ready to pounce on him. From behind him, Zayn, Louis, and Niall appeared. Two boys held a smirk on their faces, whilst the blond was worried.

 _'I hope they don't hurt him too much,'_ Niall thought. And Harry heard it. He knows Niall doesn't like hurting him. He knows everything Niall thinks. He also knows everything Liam, Louis and Zayn think. Sometimes he doesn't even know if it's a blessing or a curse, because their minds are far from innocent. Harry wishes he had never gotten into their minds. But at the same time, he knows all their secrets.

He knows about the time Liam and Zayn kissed. He knows about the time Liam and Louis almost fucked at a party. He knows Liam is secretly gay. But he couldn't say anything about it. "Here I am. What do you want now?" Harry asks.

"You know exactly what we want. You're an idiot. No one will ever want you! You're disgusting, and that's why we're here. To ruin you." Liam spit on his face.

' _Wrong. I want him. I want my rose petal._ ' Harry heard Niall think. Harry had this ability to listen to people's thought ever since he was born. It was only until he was ten years old where he found out. It was when Jenny had a crush on Harry in the fifth grade. She found him cute, while Harry found her repulsing. It was funny actually.

"Actually, I think you secretly like me, Payno. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." Harry blew a kiss to Liam, and then managed to wave at the other three boys. ' _Shit, my rose petal fucking slayed_.' Niall thought. This had Harry blushing as he walked away. It was a good thing he wasn't facing them, right?

 

\---------

High school. It was like a timeless sleep.

Purgatory.

This was the one time Harry wished he was able to fall asleep. Falling asleep wouldn't keep his grades up though so he had to endure it. It was like he wasn't even attending school anymore, he was just enduring it. He wanted to make his family proud of him.

When it came to the minds of people from his school, he’s heard them all. He knew how badly Liam Payne wanted to fuck his best mate Zayn Malik. He knew how badly Louis Tomilnson envied Zayn for all the girls that threw themselves at him. He also knew that Niall Horan was basically in love with him. He knew everyone’s secrets. His being able to read minds wasn't always a good thing to him. He tried to tune most of it out, not out of courtesy but out of boredom. Most of the time he blocked out Niall’s thoughts out of pure respect. The lack of privacy with is presence was uncanny.

He didn't even think much of it anymore. Of anything. Everyday seemed as tedious as the one before but he tried to make it through the days without his annoying ‘bullies’.

“Styles!” Harry groans as he hears Liam’s voice from down the corridor. He just fucking wanted some peace for one day. He stopped in his tracks and urned around to be met with brown curls and chocolate eyes. Liam Payne was hot. He was just an asshole.

“What do you want Payne?” Liam was now right in front of him, a few inches shorter than Harry but hell of a lot more muscular.

“Where do you think you’re going? Zayn, Louis and I have been looking for you everywhere. We just want to have some fun,” Liam plastered a smirk onto his face and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Harry knew he was an outcast. He knew every single person in school, apart from Niall, thought he was a freak. They didn't know why, but their instincts were enough to repel them from him.

“Is that so? Well how about you tell your little friends that you can all go screw yourselves. I’m going to class.” Harry turned to walk in the opposite direction but Liam was quick and grabbed onto his shirt. “You’re not going anywhere you — well would you look at that. Right on time. He lads!” Walking towards them were 3 boys. More known as the most popular guys in school. Zayn Malik, he had every girl and gay guy at his feet. Louis tomlinson, he bullied everyone who dared mess with him. Lastly, Niall Horan; he was nothing like the 3 but he always hung out with them. Harry always wondered how someone so kind could hangout with 3 assholes.

 _Nice going Li!_ , thought Zayn.

 _Thats my boy,_ thought Louis.

 _Why do they always have to bother Harry. Why my rose petal?_ thought Niall.

Some of the students were now crowding around them all.

“Harry,” Zayn smirked, “Long time no see man”.

“Yeah how about you go fuck around with Liam some more and leave me alone,” Harry barked out. Zayn gritted his teeth and his eyes widened the smallest amount. You could tell it in his eyes that he was shocked but his face let on nothing. Liam too was trying to control himself. He knows people didn't think of it him, but if everyone found out he was gay he would be done. This angered him more than he was showing.

_Little punk. i’ll show you. Why are you like this Harry? I love you rose petal and I hate seeing them do this to you. Why can't he just ignore them. I dont want him hurt!_

Harry heard that and locked eyes with Niall. At that moment Liam’s fist connected with Harry’s cheek and Zayn and Louis joined in. Harry could hear the thoughts of everyone watching. He couldn't pinpoint them all because he was getting hit. Harry learned not to try and fight back, but he couldn't resist using his free hand to punch Liam square in the jaw. Liam stumbled back and shot daggers at him with his eyes. Harry was kicked and punched and scratched but he was used to it. It didn't even really feel like pain anymore. It was more like a numb feeling now. Not only could he read minds but being an instant healer really came in handy. So it wasn't like he was ever truly hurt.

“I think we’re done here boys. That should teach you to shut your mouth fag,” Louis spat on him. Harry smirked a little in return just to joust them up. He was always really amused at how little they had in they heads. _They put the freak in his place,_ a random thought came. The three guys started walking towards the main lobby of the school and Harry just bent down to pick up all his things that Zayn had knocked out of his hand.

A long white hand picked up one of the notebooks and handed it to him. Harry’s gaze ran up the smooth hand and he saw Niall again.

“Thank you,” Harry said under his breath.

His eyes were boring into Niall’s ocean blue ones. Niall opened and closed his mouth 3 times before just nodding and running after his friends. Harry stared after him and tuned out all the voices in his head to just concentrate on his.

_I’m sorry rose petal. I wish I could help you._


End file.
